sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Cracking Knuckles/Transcript
This is the transcript of the Sonic X episode "Cracking Knuckles". : Knuckles: What do you want, Eggman? : Dr. Eggman: Please, help me Knuckles! wonders and gasps as Eggman grabs onto the echidna's hands. If we don't do something fast, Sonic could make us prisoners on this planet forever! If we could gather all seven of the Chaos Emeralds, there's a fighting chance that we can somehow reverse the effect that sent us to this world and return to where we came from! Sonic knew he could use the Chaos Emeralds to warp himself through time and space; that's the reason he attacked "Chaos Control"! He found out I collected all the Chaos Emeralds to keep them out of his grasp! You know how reckless Sonic is! I was afraid of what he might do if he got a hold of the emeralds, so I set up defenses, but there was no stopping Sonic! He was determined to push his selfish search for thrills all the way this time, no matter who got hurt! Finally, Sonic invaded Chaos Control, and to my horror, he finally achieved his goal! Sonic destroyed Chaos Control and sent us all here, just for the fun of it! : Knuckles: Sonic... he's crazy! : Dr. Eggman: I've changed my ways and want to live in peace but Sonic won't let me! into his nose and sniffs for a bit. What can I do?! He won't even give me a chance to fix things! I want to get us back but what I found with the Chaos Emeralds, do you know what happened? Sonic snatched it from me, and said he's going to stay here for as long as he pleases! : Knuckles: That selfish hog! : Dr. Eggman: He said that we can't leave here until he says so! He thinks this world's a lot more fun than ours and if we don't agree it, our tough luck! gets angry. You'd think he'd be more concerned about his buddy? : Knuckles: Sonic isn't my buddy! I'm sick and tired of Sonic turning everything into a game! Either Sonic gives us that emerald or I'm going to take it from him! : Dr. Eggman: Be careful! Sonic says he'll crush anybody who tries to get it back! : Knuckles: So then, a battle to the bitter end! : Dr. Eggman: My chronic Sonic problems are over! [The Sonic X theme song, "Gotta Go Fast" or "Sonic X" plays.] : Chris: A Chaos Emerald! Does anybody know where they come from or how they work? : Tails: Nobody knows much except that they're real powerful! : Chuck Thorndyke: I hope my analysis reveals something about its make-up. knocks on the floor door : Ella: I know you're in there, you haven't let me clean your room in so long I'm issuing a dirt alert! : Chris: Oh no, it's Ella! Quick Tails, hide! panic and as soon as Ella enters, he jumps into a bean bag and freezes to look like a doll. : Ella: I thought I'd find you here, Christopher! : Chris: Oh, hi there, Ella! : Ella: Hmmm, keeping this room dust-free is a losing battle, not that I'm complaining but it's like trying to vacuum a dirty road! I- at the stationary Tails "doll" Ahh! : Chris: Err.. : Ella: He's so precious! Is this your toy? : Chris: Err... I'm taking care of it! : Ella: Ahhh... it almost looks real to me! turns his eyes towards Ella, leaving her surprised. : Chris: Tails I think... I'll go outside and play! : Chuck: Me too! along with Chris down the stairs. : Chris: Wow Tails, that was a close call! : Chuck: But we sure fooled her! : Chris: Yeah! : Sonic: Can't I nap in peace?! and Chuck bump into Mr. Tanaka. : Mr. Tanaka: Master Chris, what may I ask is going on? : Chris: Um, we were just playing catch with the stuffed animal. chuckles Bye! : Chuck: I think I'll- : Mr. Tanka: Sir, while I commend on your desire to stay fit, I would stick to adult sports like bowling. : Chuck: You can't tell me what to do! I'll play Ring Around the Rosies if I- : Mr. Tanaka: Perhaps you should slow down. Rest is important, and I believe it is time for your nap. : Chuck: I don't need a nap! : Mr. Tanaka: You can play later. : Chuck: I have work to do! : Mr. Tanaka: Come along, Mr. Thorndyke! : Chuck: Forget it! : Mr. Tanaka: Off to bed! : Chuck: Take your hands off me! briefs a sigh of relief until Amy bumps into them. : Chris: Amy! You know it's dangerous to go wandering around here by yourself. : Amy: I just saw a news report. It looks like they've found another Chaos Emerald! : News reporter: The strange energy spikes which seem to be coming from the Silver Valley area have played havoc with computers and machinery across the entire region. Investigators are looking into- : Tails: I bet that's a Chaos Emerald. : Chris: You know, Silver Valley isn't very far from here. Let's check it out! : Amy: Hey Sonic, you've heard the news? : Sonic: Huh? : Amy: We're going to Silver Valley. Come along and we'll have a picnic there! : Tails: But we're going for the Emerald! : Sonic: Nah, I've been there before. : Amy: You went without me?! So you stopped there during one of your runs, ha? : Sonic: Yep, you guessed it! : Amy: Fine Sonic! C'mon, we'll have more fun without him anyhow. : Chris: How can we get there without a car? My grandpa's resting and I can't ask Mr. Tanaka to drive. : Tails: If I drive, I'm gonna get spotted. : Chris: What can we do? : Tails: Hey, I know how we'll get there. is in a train on-route to Silver Valley with Tails and Amy acting as stuffed animal toys leaning on Chris' shoulders. : Girl: Those stuffed animals are really cute! : Woman: Isn't he a little old for those toys? : Chris: sighs They're all staring... : Tails: It's okay, Chris. We're almost at our stop. : Chris: Don't talk, they'll hear! : Amy: Hey Chris, I need to blink, what do I do? : Little girl: on Amy's ear Hey mom, could I get one of these? Wake up, mommy! Look it! Oh please can I have one? Please mommy, please, you said I could have a toy if I was good! I want it- kicks the girl and she screams before crying : Amy: Ahh... now if only I could blink, everything would be perfect. wakes up from his nap only to see Bokkun, Eggman's messenger robot, land by him. : Bokkun: Message for you. Here you go! : Knuckles: Sonic! I'm sick of all of your selfish stunts! This time, you've gone too far! I'm challenging you to a showdown! Meet me at Silver Valley in one hour. Don't be late! : Dr. Eggman: This message was brought to you by the Eggman Empire which is not responsible for its content, except this part! television explodes and Bokkun flies away while laughing. : Sonic: Knuckles is gonna regret that! : Tails: This picnic was a super idea, Amy! : Chris: It was worth the trip, even if there is no emerald. : Amy: Shouldn't there be a lot of people here if they found the Chaos Emerald? : Tails: Maybe something else caused the energy spikes. : Chris: I guess it must've been a mistake. We can still have some fun while we're here. : Tails: We could take a hike through the mountains or go swimming in the lake. Amy and Chris scream when something suddenly bursts out of the water, revealing to be E-47 Pumpty. The heroes turn to run but Pumpty scoops them up and traps them inside its body. : Chris: Eggman! laughs You whacked! You tricked them into broadcasting that news story! : Eggman: I've generated artificial energy spikes just like the ones made by Chaos Emeralds! It isn't my fault that those news hounds barked up the wrong tree! : Tails: I hate to admit it but Eggman even had me outfoxed! : Chris: Huh? : Amy: Well, his plans fail cos' we're out of here! to break the glass with the Piko Piko Hammer. : Eggman: laughs You can't leave! I need you in case my first plan to beat Sonic fails! : Amy: Sonic isn't here! : Eggman: He'll be here any second now! : Knuckles: Where's Sonic? He should've been here by now! : Sonic: Hey there, Knuckles! : Knuckles: You're late, slowpoke! : Sonic: Yeah well, I stopped to enjoy the scenery! This planet is pretty cool! It's nice here! Yeah, you'd like this world too if you weren't such a party pooper! : Knuckles: Enough talk, let's go! : Sonic: Oh relax, will ya?! We have all afternoon to duke it out, buddy boy! : Knuckles: I'm not your buddy and don't forget it, smart aleck! Now put 'em up! I didn't come here to sniff the flowers! : Sonic: That's your loss! You don't know what you're missing, but if you rather get clobbered by me- : Knuckles: SHUT UP! Give the emerald you stole! OR ELSE! : Sonic: Your brain's even slower than your feet! grows more furious before he makes the first move and attacks Sonic. Sonic, in response, keeps dodging the echidna's attacks as they continue to fight up the mountains. Sonic runs up towards the top of the tree. Not a bad view! Woah! grabs the tree that Sonic is standing on and throws it but Sonic lands on the ground unharmed. Knuckles continues to knock down trees in attempt to crush Sonic but the hedgehog proves too fast for his rival, even when taunting the echidna. The battle eventually takes place back down in the grounds. HEY, HELP ME! Huh? It's lucky that I fell in the kiddy pool! Get ready, you're going down! : Knuckles: Hmph! Let's end this now! : Dr. Eggman: Go Knuckles! Show Sonic that he can't keep us stuck here! Our only hope for you is to drown that tyrant! : Chris: Sonic... : Amy: Did they had to fight right now?! Can't they free us first?! : Tails: There! : Chris: Good work! How'd you do it? : Tails: I... used my screwdriver. : Chris: You're really handy! : Tails: No big deal... now I've just got to figure out how this thing's wired. : Amy: We don't have time for this, Tails! Step aside, I'll "fix" that robot! : Tails: Ah! AMY?! : Chris: No, no! don't! : Amy: HIYAAH! turns around to see the explosion only for Knuckles to knock him into the air. : Dr. Eggman: GET HIM, KNUCKLES! : Sonic: It's Eggman! : Knuckles: GET BACK HERE, you quitter! : Sonic: We'll settle this later! : Amy: Hey! Get us down from here! : Eggman: Look what've you done, you've wrecked my robot, and it isn't insured! runs past Pumpty's legs, causing it to fall to the ground. : Sonic: Hey, what's up? : Chris: Ah, thanks Sonic! : Dr. Eggman: It's not over, Sonic! My robot may be down but it certainly isn't out! gets right back up, pointing its weapons at Sonic. Attack! : Sonic: Huh, uh oh... dodges more shots from Humpty and suddenly, Knuckles kicks one of its cannons, destroying it. : Knuckles: This is a battle between Sonic and me! I'll fight my way! shrugs : Dr. Eggman: By your way?! If you're going to insist on fighting a clean fight, then I'm going to start playing dirty! launches itself, along with Tails, Amy and Chris inside it to the other side of the river. Plan A didn't work so now we'll have to go to Plan B! Bring me the Chaos Emerald, or you'll never see your friends again! : Knuckles: What is this? Eggman swore to me that all he wanted was to live in peace. : Sonic: He's sure tricky, isn't he? : Knuckles: That swindler, he lied! : Sonic: You're catching on, pal! : Dr. Eggman: Sonic! : Sonic: Hmm? : Dr. Eggman: We all know that your weak spot is water, so I've stuck your friends over there where you can't save them without treading H2O! : Sonic: Yeah, that's what you think! : Dr. Eggman: Huh?! runs along the river's curve, running past Pumpty which causes it to fall to the ground again and smirks at Eggman. Show off! : Sonic: You alright? : Chris: I'm okay. hugs Sonic and pretends to cry. : Sonic: Take it easy, Amy. : Amy: I just knew that you'd come here and save me! : Sonic: RUN! gets up while the heroes run for cover. : Dr. Eggman: I'm not calling it quits yet, Sonic! You only had a preview of this robot's firepower! You and your friends are through! begins firing at multiple directions. I've got you now! : Amy: Oh no! : Knuckles: Let me take care of Eggman! : Sonic: OK! [Knuckles proceeds to attack Pumpty and jumps up to a height at Eggman's eye level. : Dr. Eggman: You! : Knuckles: YOU LIAR! Eggman as he disappears into the horizon. Knuckles also delivers the final blow to Pumpty, causing a huge wind to blow him away. Sonic runs to Knuckles' aid. : Amy: Sonic! : Chris: You've both made it! hugs Sonic. : Sonic: Yeah! : Amy: Oh, Sonic! : Sonic: Knuckles and I had it all under control. turns to leave. : Chris: Knuckles! : Amy: I bet you want to apologize to Sonic for believing all the lies that Eggman told about him, and you probably want to thank him too while you're too proud! : Knuckles: ZIP IT! faces with Sonic, Tails, Amy and Chris Later! [Sonic X closing theme "Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) plays as the credits roll.] Category:Transcripts